Teddie-chan and Yosuke-kun!
by Page of Doom
Summary: On a surface level, Teddie and Yosuke living together seems like a disaster. An endless cycle of Yosuke's yelling and Teddie's tears. But there's a reason they're still living together. Sometimes, they're actually exactly what the other one needs. Catch a glimpse of how these two get along! (More or less).


A/N: So the original idea for this was a comic, written kind of like those comic strip things (the ones where each strip is like, four panels and has its own title and stuff. Like Lucky Star or Azumanga Daioh). But I can't draw so whoops.

I'm trying to make it kind of slice of life but I mean this is Persona so maybe "slice of life" isn't an accurate term.

Also I've only ever played Golden (just finished it for the first time recently) and I'm not sure what's exclusive to Golden other than Marie. I don't want to look it up bc I didn't get the true ending and I want to wait til I do so I don't get spoiled accidentally ;; So yeah if I reference something exclusive to Golden and you've never played it sorry ;;

Okay I think that's all for now, enjoy~

* * *

Another calm, quiet Tuesday morning, with all the silly clichés people associate with mornings. The slowly rising sun, the dew on the morning grass, the birds singing their wake up song, the loud, obnoxious blare of a high school student's alarm clock...

Yosuke groaned as soon as the beeping began, not even opening his eyes as he reached for the snooze button. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt, right? He reached for the alarm, his arm flailing around a bit before he finally found his alarm clock. Unfortunately, his way of finding it was knocking it further away, to where he would have to get out of bed to turn it off. "Damnit..." he grumbled. Now there was no point in pressing snooze...

Yosuke went to retrieve the alarm clock, however something was stopping him from moving more than a couple inches. "What the-" he tried moving again to the same effect. There was some force on his left arm, like it was stuck. Yosuke sighed in resignation, finally sitting up and looking down at his arm to see what was stopping him. Sure enough, his arm was tightly bound by the arms of a smaller boy, asleep in nothing but a pair of plain white boxer breifs, his blond locks covering his soft, peaceful, almost child-like face...

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"You know you didn't have to be so loud," The other boy said with a pout as the two walked to school.

"So you can sleep through my alarm but mot me panicking because you're suddenly half naked next to me?"

"There was an alarm?"

"It was still going off when you woke up!"

"Hmmm...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I couldn't turn it off because you were clinging to my arm!"

"I was cold and lonely so I couldn't sleep!"

"I don't care! From now on, no sleeping in my room, got it?"

"But-"

"Got it, Teddie?!"

"Fine..." Teddie said with a frown.

"Ugh...don't pout like that...!"

"But Yosuke-kun...what if I get lonely one night?"

"Not my problem!"

Teddie fell silent, watching the ground as he walked and pouting childishly. "Man, stop that..." Yosuke grumbled. He knew that if this went on for much longer, guilt would set in. And sure enough, after a few minutes of dealing with Teddie's poutyness, Yosuke gave in. "Look...You can come to my room if you get lonely or whatever...Sometimes. That's not an invitation for you to constantly come to my room. And you better not tell anyoneabout this. Got it? "

Teddie immediately perked up happily, jumping to hug Yosuke.

"Yay! Thank you, Yosuke-kun! I'll be very good about it, okay?"

"Agh! Dude get offa me! This is embarassing..." Yosuke tried to shove Teddie off, but to no success. Even if he managed to get him off, within a spilt he'd be locked back up in a tight bear hug.

"Nope!"

"People are staring..."

"Too bad!"

"Teddie come on...we're gonna be late..."

"Okay then...carry me!"

"Hell no!"

"I won't let go unless you do!"

"You can't be serious..."

"Oh but I am!"

"Can't we do it another time? Please? That way we can leave earlier and have more time."

"...Fine, but you have to promise."

"I promise."

Teddie laughed cheerfully and gave Yosuke one last squeeze before letting go. "Okay then, I'm trusting you!"

"Thank you..." Yosuke sighed. "Now come on, we're already almost late..."

Teddie practically skipped at Yosuke's side for the rest of the walk to school, and spent the rest of the school day in a mood even more cheery than he usually was, for reasons only he and Yosuke knew and he wouldn't tell a soul about. Even if someone asked about it, he'd tell them he has a promise not to talk about it. An important promise with a very awesome friend.

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating this as I think of new stuff. The stories actually don't take too long for me to write, the only thing slowing me down with this one was I was playing P4G at the same time whoops. I'm taking prompt requests for this one too so if there's something you want to see knock yourself out.


End file.
